


When Oops Met Hi

by Avillo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillo/pseuds/Avillo
Summary: Pierwszą rzeczą jaką Harry i Louis do siebie powiedzieli w łazience, podczas przesłuchania do X Factora było 'Oops' i 'Hi'. Te słowa stały się bardzo istotne dla nich, oraz ich relacji.





	When Oops Met Hi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Oops Met Hi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679848) by [Larry_Klaine_Stylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson). 



Harry pobiegł do toalety, wiedząc że jego przesłuchanie może się zacząć w każdej sekundzie i nie chcąc skończyć występując przed sędziami z pełnym pęcherzem. Szybko przeszedł wzdłuż długiego korytarza, pośpiesznie skręcając za rogiem i prawie upadając przez chęć jak najszybszego dostania się tam. Gorsze niż śpiewanie z pełnym pęcherzem byłoby przegapienie swojej kolejki przez wizytę w toalecie.

Otworzył z rozmachem drzwi i wbiegł do środka, od razu wpadając na kogoś stojącego przed drzwiami, czego w pośpiechu nie zauważył.

\- Oops. - powiedział, prawdopodobnie głośniej niż powinien, podczas gdy chłopak przed nim, na którego właśnie wpadł tak mocno, że cofnął się o kilka kroków, powiedział na bezdechu ‘Hi.’

\- Um – powiedział Harry, nie bardzo wiedząc co mógłby jeszcze dodać. Co się mówi do kogoś kogo się właśnie poznało w toalecie?

\- Na przesłuchanie do X Factora, jak widzę – powiedział drugi chłopak, i Harry uśmiechnął się, ponieważ wydawał się on tak samo speszony jak on. To oczywiste, że był tu na przesłuchanie do X Factora.

\- Yep. Wychodzę za kilka minut i naprawdę muszę siku… - powiedział Harry, mając nadzieję, że nieznajomy zrozumie aluzje i zakończy ich rozmowę.

\- Myślę, że w takim razie nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywał. - powiedział drugi chłopak. - Jestem Louis.

Dopiero kiedy chłopak się przedstawił, Harry poświęcił chwilę żeby naprawdę mu się przyjrzeć. Jego oczy przesunęły się szybko po jego sylwetce, od czubka głowy po stopy, nie chciał jednak sprawiać wrażenia jakby się gapił. Miał karmelowe włosy opadające mu na czoło i niemal zakrywające parę pięknych, niebieskich oczu, które błyszczały jak gwiazdy, i Harry pomyślał, że chłopak powinien przyciąć trochę włosy, albo inaczej się czesać, żeby odsłoniły jego twarz. Był niski, pomyślał Harry, i o drobnej sylwetce. Harry od razu poczuł, że coś przyciąga go do tego chłopca, teraz, gdy faktycznie mu się przyjrzał, i do sposobu w jaki na niego patrzył, jakby była to najważniejsza rzecz jaka mu się do tej pory przytrafiła.

\- Harry – przedstawił się. - Um… I naprawdę muszę teraz skorzystać z toalety.

Niezręcznie przeszedł obok Louisa do pisuarów, a kilka sekund później drugi chłopak stanął przy pisuarze koło niego. Harry bardzo starał się nie zerkać na chłopaka obok. To nie było tak, że chciał go podglądać, w żadnym razie. Chciał tylko patrzeć na niego. Ale gapienie się na chłopaka, którego dopiero co się poznało w toalecie, podczas gdy oboje załatwiacie swoje sprawy nie było czymś, co większość osób uznałaby za normalne, więc się powstrzymał.

Kiedy skończył, szybko umył ręce i patrząc w róg zaczekał aż Louis zrobi to samo. Nie odzywali się do siebie przez kilka chwil, ale Harry myślał, że to byłoby niegrzeczne tak odejść bez słowa. Plus, naprawdę chciał jeszcze raz usłyszeć głos Louisa. Miał na niego kojący wpływ, czego naprawdę potrzebował przed wyjściem na scenę.

\- To ja… pójdę się już przygotować – powiedział Harry wskazując na drzwi.

\- Tak – Louis kiwnął głową. - Tak, jasne. Połamania nóg, Harry. Było naprawdę miło cię poznać. Jestem pewien, że będziesz świetny.

\- I ty tak samo. - powiedział Harry. - W jednym i drugim.

Nie mógł się pozbyć nadziei, że obaj, on i Louis przejdą dalej.

I przeszli, w istocie. Oboje przeszli do Bootcampu gdzie powiedziano im, że odpadają, zanim nie zostali wywołani z powrotem na scenę z trzema innymi chłopakami i nie powiedziano im że zostają umieszczenie w grupie. Louis wskoczył w ramiona Harry’ego na te wieści, a Harry go przytrzymał, nie chcąc go już nigdy puścić.

Zaprzyjaźnili się szybko i łatwo. Wszyscy chłopcy. Ale pomiędzy Harrym i Louisem było coś specjalnego.

Nie minęło wiele czasu aż skończyli jako para. Nie ogłosili tego, ale też nie trzymali tego w tajemnicy, nie zmieniając za bardzo swojego normalnego zachowania podczas ich video diaries. Wielu ludzi przypuszczało, że się spotykają, a oni nigdy nie zaprzeczyli ani nie potwierdzili tego. Po prostu pozwolili ludziom myśleć co chcą.

X Factor się skończył, a oni nie wygrali. Zajęli trzecie miejsce, i wiedzieli, że powinni się z tego cieszyć, ale nie umieli. Jednak niedługo potem i tak podpisali kontrakt. Z Modest! Management.

Jak tylko podpisali umowę, powiedziano im, że muszą utrzymać swój związek w tajemnicy, zachowując się tak platonicznie jak to tylko możliwe.

Żaden z chłopców nie był z tego powodu zachwycony, ale nic nie mogli na to poradzić.

000

Pewnej nocy Harry i Louis leżeli razem w łóżku, w ich mieszkaniu, i Louis odpływał gdzieś myślami, gdy Harry wyszeptał:

\- Pamiętasz pierwszą rzecz jaką do ciebie powiedziałem?

Harry musiał błądzić myślami w przeszłości, bo jego wzrok był lekko zamglony.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – uśmiechnął się Louis. - Wbiegłeś na mnie, odbiłeś się ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy i powiedziałeś ‘Oops’. Nawet nie sorry. Zniszczyłeś moją fryzurę tym zderzeniem – droczył się Louis.

\- Oj, cicho bądź – powiedział Harry, trącając go w ramię.

\- A wtedy, co ja powiedziałem do ciebie? - zapytał Louis.

\- Powiedziałeś ‘Hi’ - powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Pamiętam że pomyślałem, że byłeś absolutnie najbardziej uroczym chłopakiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem, i gdybym mógł, z chęcią pocałowałbym cię na szczęście przed moim przesłuchaniem. Ale całowanie kogoś kogo dopiero co się poznało, i to w toalecie, prawdopodobnie byłoby dziwne, więc tego nie zrobiłem.

\- Nigdy mi tego nie mówiłeś – skomentował Harry.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to coś ważnego.

\- Oczywiście, że to coś ważnego. Wszystko co dotyczy ciebie, wszystko co dotyczy nas, jest ważne.

Louis uśmiechnął się do swojego chłopaka i pocałował go w nos, po czym zaczął nalegać żeby się trochę przespali.

Po tym, ‘Hi’ i ‘Oops’ stało się czym stałym i ważnym w ich życiu.

Gdy Louis wychodził na jedną z wielu ustawionych przez zarząd randek z Eleanor, pisał do Harry’ego ‘Hi’, a Harry nigdy go nie zawiódł i zawsze odpowiadał ‘Oops’. To wywoływało uśmiech na jego twarzy, za każdym razem.

000

Kilka miesięcy po tym jak Harry i Louis zaczęli swój smsowy rytuał gdy Lou wychodził z El, Harry wpadł na pewien pomysł.

Louis wyszedł gdzieś z Zaynem, i Harry uznał, że to idealny czas by wcielić go w życie. Znalazł gdzieś kawałek papieru, na którym Louis napisał ‘Hi’. Zeskanował to na komputer, trochę powiększył, żeby było łatwiejsze do przeczytania, i zabrał ze sobą do salonu tatuaży.

Zrobił go na swoim ramieniu, tak że był widoczny tylko jak podnosił rękę. W ten sposób to wydawało się trochę bardziej prywatne, ale wciąż ludzie byli w stanie go zobaczyć, a on chciał żeby to widzieli, nawet jeśli nie będą wiedzieli co to oznacza. Jednak miał wrażenie, że ci sprytniejsi fani i tak to rozpracują.

Wrócił do domu jeszcze przed Louisem, który najwyraźniej zamierzał spędzić cały dzień z Zaynem.

Gdy Louis w końcu przeszedł przez drzwi do ich mieszkania, Harry rzucił się na niego i mocno go pocałował, ich usta zderzyły się że sobą niemal boleśnie. 

\- Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę, Boo Bear – powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał Louis, szczęśliwy uśmiech gościł na jego ustach, powodując że w kącikach oczu robiły mu się zmarszczki.

Harry podniósł ramię i patrzył jak twarz Louisa przybiera zmieszany wyraz, dopóki nie zobaczył nowego tatuażu zdobiącego jego skórę. Jego mina zmieniła się najpierw w zrozumienie, a później w czystą euforię.

\- Oh, Harry, nie zrobiłeś tego! - pisnął, owijając ramiona wokół swojego chłopaka.

\- Czyli ci się podoba? - zapytał, ściskając mniejszego chłopaka tak ciasno jak on obejmował jego.

\- Kocham go - powiedział Louis. - Kocham ciebie.

000

Nie minęło dużo czasu zanim Louis zdecydował, że chce pasujący tatuaż. Myślał o tym. Dużo. I ten pomysł brzmiał całkiem pociągająco. Nie wiedział jak wiele tatuaży chciałby mieć na swoim ciele. Nie chciał za wielu. Nie tak dużo jak ma Zayn lub Harry. Ale ten jeden był ważny. Potrzebował go zrobić.

W końcu jednego dnia podszedł do Harry’ego w ich mieszkaniu i po prostu powiedział:

\- Napisz ‘Oops’ na dole tej kartki i chodź później ze mną do salonu tatuaży, dobrze?

Harry rozpromienił się na to, jego zielone oczy zaczęły błyszczeć, a w policzkach ukazały się dołeczki.

Tatuaż był idealny i Louis nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy.

000

Sprawy szły świetnie, i Louis nie był już zmuszany do tak częstego spotykania się z El, dzięki czemu obaj, on i Harry, byli dużo szczęśliwsi.

Do czasu. Harry został zmuszony do umawiania się z Taylor Swift. Zapewniali go, że to nie potrwa długo. Tylko taki mały romans. I właśnie to bolało go najbardziej.

Był z Louisem już prawie trzy lata. Nienawidził tego, że jest brany za kobieciarza, zwłaszcza że nigdy nie był takim typem chłopaka, nie w szkole, a tym bardziej nie teraz.

Nie miał jednak nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.

Więc za każdym razem gdy wychodził gdzieś z Taylor, upewniał się, że wysłał Louisowi szybkiego smsa z ‘Oops’, na którego on zawsze odpowiadał ‘Hi’.

To stało się ich sposobem na powiedzenie ‘kocham cię’ bez używania tak wielu słów. A fakt, że to zajmowało mniej czasu, wcale nie sprawiał, że to mniej znaczyło. W istocie, to znaczyło nawet więcej, ponieważ oni byli jedyną dwójką ludzi na całym świecie, która mówiła ‘kocham cię’ jako ‘Oops’ i ‘Hi’, i to czyniło to wyjątkowym. Czyniło to ważnym.

000

Mijały lata, zespół się w końcu rozpadł (w dobrych stosunkach, oczywiście. Oni nadal kochali się nawzajem jak bracia i byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, i to nigdy, przenigdy nie ulegnie zmianie), a Harry i Louis nadal byli razem, tak samo silni. Homoseksualne małżeństwa były już legalne w Wielkiej Brytanii od kilku lat.

Harry zdecydował, że to najwyższy czas na następny krok.

Harry i Louis siedzieli w swoim salonie w sobotni poranek, oglądając jakieś stare kreskówki z ich dzieciństwa na telewizorze, gdy Harry uznał, że to idealny moment.

Powiedział Louisowi, że zaraz wróci i pobiegł bo pierścionek, który ukrywał już od kilku tygodni, czekając na odpowiedni czas.

Gdy wrócił uklęknął przed Louisem, siedzącym na kanapie i po prostu powiedział:

\- Oops?

Louis odpowiedział przez łzy, z radosnym małym uśmiechem:

\- Hi.

Harry pozwolił swoim łzom popłynąć, gdy wsuwał pierścionek na palec swojego chłopaka, narzeczonego, poprawił sam siebie.

Nie sądził, by to mogłoby być bardziej idealne, nawet gdyby spędził miesiące na planowaniu.

000

Minęło pół roku, a planowanie było trochę pośpieszne, ale w końcu nadszedł ten dzień.

Zeszli nawą, jeden za drugim, ksiądz powiedział swoją część, a oni w końcu wymienili się identycznymi obrączkami.

Cóż, identycznymi poza jednym, drobnym szczegółem.

Ta Louisa miała małe ‘Oops’ wygrawerowane w srebrze, a na tej należącej do Harry’ego, można było przeczytać ‘Hi’.

Powiedzieli, że mogą się pocałować, i Louis pochylił się, całując Harry’ego ze wszystkim co miał, gdy ścierali nawzajem łzy ze swoich policzków.

000

Tej nocy, podczas ich nocy poślubnej, po tym jak uprawiali miłość, leżeli w łóżku, spoceni i śpiący, i tak szczęśliwi jak tylko mogli być, całowali nawzajem swoje tatuaże, szepcząc do siebie ‘Oops’ i ‘Hi’ i ‘tak bardzo cię kocham’, po czym odpłynęli w sen, mocno przytuleni do siebie, gotowi spędzić ze sobą  resztę życia.

Niezwykle szczęśliwi, że będę razem już na zawsze.

Tylko Harry i Louis.

Hazza i Boo Bear.

Oops i Hi.


End file.
